Rancher's Help
by RavynKitsuneHu
Summary: Rina is a regular child born in Genova, Italy and raised on a Ranch. She grows up praying to Neptune due to her upbringing and one day ends up in Fire Emblem Awakening. Fines herself near the town which Robin will one day be found by the Shepherds. Her love interest is currently undecided. I'll make a poll later. She will be basically "female Robin".


**Author's Note** :

This story is rated M! That means cursing, adult themes, and other elements that only people 18 and over should read unless your parent/guardian says "go ahead and read it" or something along those lines. I refuse to take responsibility for people who read something and are like "OMG/OML they wrote that so-and-so made out or touched so-and-so in a naughty area". I give no fucks. If you don't like it, don't fucking read it. Also I try not to curse much but I am really trying to paint a clear picture here. All flames will be used to make my meals. Ciao.

Disclaimer: it's on my bio. Read it. I will not ever mention a disclaimer again in this story or any of my other stories. If I do that means I bloody well remembered it.

* * *

 **Prologue** : Atypical Morning on the Ranch

The golden rays of the sun glistened down on the vibrant green pasture, horses could be found here and there all over for a multitude of miles with a ten buildings littering the plains.

The roaring of an old truck hooked up to a trailer came down the paved road, honking twice, before parking in front of a two story ranch house. Creaking sounded from the heavy truck door as a large beer-bellied man stepped out; his boots stomping the ground as he walked up to the door of the ranch house and knocked twice.

"Ciao," a voice questioned opening the door to reveal a woman with dark red hair with azure blue eyes. Her eyes energetic giving her aging face a youthful look, "ah, Simone! How are you my friend," the woman stepped out giving the man a kiss on each cheek with him mirroring her. She was wearing long jeans with a nice brown plaid shirt and brown work boots.

"Angela," his voice naturally purred, "I am doing quite well. I have brought you an interesting stallion. He has quite the…. Personality." The two walked back to his truck for him to grab a lead and walk the stallion to an open paddock, "I was hoping you could work your magic with him since he didn't have the best of owners apparently."

The woman hummed as she pulled out a few feed troughs and set them up with a mixture of corn, alfalfa, oats, barley, wheat, bran, and beet pulp with water in the other trough.

The door to the ranch house opened again revealing a young woman with dark blood red hair with mint green eyes. Black cowboy boots crossed the threshold as she advanced towards the trailer, dark blue jeans decorating her long legs, a black plaid shirt hiding a white tank-top underneath. She messily pulled her midriff length hair into a messy bun before hugging Simone, "Zio Simone, come va?"

"Rina!" The man cheered, bear-hugging the younger woman, "sto bene, how is Loki?"

"That annoying little mutt is doing fine, fratello," Angela said approaching the two as she entered the trailer to grab the new stallion's riding gear.

"Madre, Loki is annoying, but at least he protects the house," Rina pursed her lips as the three walked to the paddock with the stallion.

"Per favore, he is an annoying little shithead who terrorizes my poor Fiona!"

Rina quipped with an aggravated sigh, "madre, quel gatto è bipolare. She is perfectly fine at one point, the next she is murdering everyone in sight."

Angela ignored her daughter and instead placed the gear on the stallion who turned as his eyes and Rina's locked. A mysterious twinkle in the horse's eye as the mother then mounted him sitting still for a moment as Simone watched carefully as if waiting for something to happen. Angela started the horse off at a walk then a trot, a canter, before having it go to a gallop before finally stopping and looking at Simone confused.

"He seems fine, Simo-" The stallion bucked her off as she fell to the ground and Rina began running to her mother with Simone only for the stallion to charge the younger woman.

Rina screamed as the stallion bit into her shoulder and carried her off. Her mother and uncle running after her, jumping into the truck and speeding after them. They never got even close as the stallion leaped off the cliff with Rina holding on.

* * *

 **Italian** :

Ciao=hello

Zio=Uncle

Come va?=How are you?

Sto bene=I am well

Fratello=Brother

Madre=Mother

Per favore=Please

Madre, quel gatto è bipolare.=mother, that cat is bipolar

 **A/N** : Hope that was a nice prologue for any of you Fire Emblem fans! I played this games so many times and I still have issues remembering some events in proper order or correct phrasing so feel free to message me or comment about it. Remember anyone who is rude will get an invisible "bird" aka flipping off. I'll see you guys when I get back. Also if anyone comments relating to other stories. I am working on them. I have writer's block often and have no idea how to get something through. Finally, I will be moving soon so there will be a time I am unable to get on for MONTHS. Be prepared. I will try to find internet.


End file.
